nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Balance and Order
Balance and Order is an movie-based project that was created and directed by Jett Wills, and was produced by Morningwood Entertainment. It is his fourth movie project, the first being Day of the Departed, the second being The Greatest Threat of All, and the third being Universal Convergence. The movie's plot sees the return of Master Ronin as he manipulates the US Government from within the Cube of Darkness to create a new A.I. body for himself through the use of Project Pax. With Ronin now reborn and unleashed upon the world, the CIA convinces the heroes of Amici to step out of their retirement to face the new threat as Ronin seeks to achieve balance and order with a plan to change the world forever. The movie is preceded by the "Age of the Soulless" saga of the Roach Chronicles. Chronologically, it is the eighty-first story of the Roach Chronicles, and the nineteenth saga overall. The events of the movie would eventually play a critical role in the following saga, "The Sentinel Trials". The movie also serves as the first part of the Day of Medusa Arc. Cast Protagonists * Mackenzie "Mac" Davis - Ryan Reynolds * John Doc - Tommy Lee Jones * Rick Peterson - Josh Duhamel * Gary Arlington - Ewan McGregor * Aetherian Leader - TBA * Jacob Roberts (cameo) - Patrick J. Adams * Daniela Knight (cameo) - Jaimie Alexander * Patrick West (cameo) - Shannon McCormick * Samuel Higgins (cameo) - Clark Gregg Antagonists * Master Ronin / P.A.X. - Mark Oliver * The Visitor (flashback) - TBA Story Prologue Following the destruction of the Dark Soldier and the deaths of SEAL Team Five, the Central Intelligence Agency traveled to the Dark Island in order to covertly investigate the recent events that transpired there. While searching the ruins of the Chamber of Darkness, an agent discovered the Cube of Darkness beneath a pile of debris before calling for his advisor to see what he had found. In the following days, the Cube of Darkness was transported from the Dark Island to the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia. There, the US Government began to secretly experiment with the Cube of Darkness, siphoning off the cube's raw power to create experimental weaponry. Simultaneously, the US Government were in the midst of creating Project Pax, the successor to the failed Omnitron project that transpired months earlier. While scientists were able to create an artificial body for the project, there were unable to fully finish the project and create a pure sentient artificial intelligence due to the lack of advanced materials and resources. However, as the experiments with the Cube of Darkness continued on, many of the scientists began to hear the voice of Master Ronin from within the cube. Ronin soon began to communicate with the scientists, explaining that deep within the cube was an essence strong and powerful enough that could power Project Pax and give the A.I. unfathomable information that the United States government never dreamt of ever learning of other worlds and universes. Though skeptical of the voice at first, the scientists eventually complied with the offer and began to directly siphon off the essence from within the cube and into P.A.X.'s mind and systems. After the transfer was completed, the voice ceased communications and P.A.X. immediately awoke, greeting the scientists, who begin to celebrate over their achievement. About a week later, the scientists began to run tests with P.A.X. and his abilities. P.A.X. proved to be a worthy combatant and tactician, often offering strategic advice and suggestions for the government. While all seemed fair, things would soon take a turn for the worst. Deep within P.A.X.'s artificial subconscious was Master Ronin's soul, who would soon begin to use his powers to merge with P.A.X. in the form of a virus. As the virus soon took full control over P.A.X.'s systems and corrupted him, Ronin would soon allow himself to become reborn through the use of P.A.X., using the A.I.'s body as his new vessel. Now physical for the first time in over a month, Ronin soon used his newfound body and knowledge provided by the US Government to slaughter most of the staff in the Pentagon's labs. Seizing the Cube of Darkness and some of the experimental weaponry and technology, Ronin soon departed from the Pentagon as he set forth a new plan to conquer the universes. Act I The following day, Amici are seen relaxing in a beach house in Miami, Florida when they see a news report of a supposed attack on the Pentagon. Curious as to what happened, the doorbell rings, and after Doc opens the door, a man in a suit barges into the living room in a state of panic. The man reveals that he is a agent of the CIA and reveals to Amici that they have made a grave mistake. The agent soon debriefs Amici on the current situation, informing them of Ronin's manipulation to trick the government into creating a new body for himself. Mac suggests they seek out SEAL Team Five, but the agent explains that they have perished in order to defeat an ancient cult known as the Prophets of the Soulless. Heartbroken of the news that their best friends and closest allies were now dead, Amici agrees to step out of retirement in order to help the CIA locate and defeat Ronin. Meanwhile, Ronin arrives at Shop 8, an abandoned naval station located in the Caspian Sea off the coast of Kaspiysk, Russia. Using the stolen technology, Ronin soon begins to modify the station to serve as his new base of operations. While this happens, Ronin also uses the Cube of Darkness to spawn a legion of Cube Monsters to serve as his new army. With his new army, Ronin explains to his anxious army that he plans to forever reshape the universes into his own image, saying that even if he is to be taken out, his plan would still come to fruition. Ronin soon unveils his plans for Project Medusa, saying that with his artificial knowledge combined with his own, Ronin was able to devise a plan to create a polarization doomsday weapon capable of targeting organic life at random, allowing him to neutralize most of humanity on a cataclysmic scale and enabling him and his forces to enslave the survivors as part of a new galactic empire that would soon travel to distant planets, remodifying the Medusa weapon to target the inhabitants of those specific planets and repeating their plan. To ensure the completion of Project Medusa, Ronin tasks him army with locating and securing the Cortex bioweapon, which served as the key in triggering the Medusa weapon's psionic blasts. With the plan set in motion, Ronin's army of Cube Monsters soon began to attack cities around the world in order to draw the attention of the world's global superpowers. In the following days, Amici found themselves back in the US Army as they began to help quell the Cube Monsters and find Ronin's whereabouts. As the fighting continued, Amici found themselves fighting in the city of Sydney in Australia. While fighting, Amici would soon receive word of an unmarked warship off the coast of Sydney firing artillery onto Allied positions along the coast. Realizing that Ronin was responsible for this, Amici soon requests that they attack the ship. Command soon grants the team's request, ordering them to meet up with SEAL Team Six in the port of Sydney. Amici soon fights their way through onslaught after onslaught of Cube Monsters before meeting up with the SEAL team in the port. The SEAL team then explains to Amici that their plan is to board the warship, disable the artillery, and apprehend Ronin before he can escape. Departing the port on a dinghy, the team soon encounters artillery being directly fired towards them as they approached the warship. After avoiding the artillery barge, the team is able to ascend onto the deck of the warship, where they begin to disable the artillery guns. After neutralizing all of the guns, the team moves below decks in order to find and capture Ronin. As the team moves into the ship's cargo hold, the doors behind them close, locking the team in the room. Soon, Ronin gets onto the ship's intercoms, welcoming the team to their doom, saying it was a foolish mistake for boarding the ship before ordering his Cube Monsters to converge onto the team's position. As the team found themselves surrounded, they could only watch in horror as the monsters began to kill some of the SEAL team before Ronin enters the room, ordering his monsters to apprehend the team. As the monsters held down Amici and the last member of the SEAL team, Ronin slowly walked towards the team with a concealed pistol, saying that they are the third team of heroes to oppose him, saying that he has previously encountered the heroes of the Eclipse Universe and even SEAL Team Five of this universe, though indirectly. Shocked over this, Amici explains that they are friends of SEAL Team Five, saying that they are seeking to stop Ronin's madness and finally put an end to his schemes. As the last member of the SEAL team attempts to break free of his captors, Ronin shoots the man in the head, saying that they have his attention. Suddenly, the US Navy and Australian Navy begin to bombard the ship after losing communications with the team. Knowing that Amici could be useful in his plans, Ronin orders his Cube Monsters to take them with them as Ronin leads everyone out of the room and down the hall towards a launch bay, revealing a secret submarine bay. Ronin soon has Amici and some of his forces loaded onto the sub before ordering the rest of his forces to stay behind in order to cover their tracks. As the submarine separated from the ship and departed east, the combined navies soon destroyed the warship, seemingly ending the conflict. Act II Aboard Ronin's submarine, Amici are seen sitting in a cell together as Ronin approaches. Mac questions Ronin what he was planning on doing, with Ronin replying that they would soon find out, telling Amici that they are simply "bait" before walking away. Before he could leave the room, Gary calls Ronin out, questioning why he was doing all of this in the first place. Stopping dead in his tracks, Ronin soon angrily turns around and grabs the bars of Amici's cell, saying that he has suffered for over two hundred years, claiming to be witness to the horrors of war. As Amici wonders what he was talking about, Ronin uses his robotic abilities to project a large scale simulation of his past. Two hundred years prior, Ronin was in command of the feared Goruxian Armada, a race of beings known for their deception and brute force. Ronin would lead his army around his universe, conquering world after world, claiming that he was only doing this in order to protect them from a greater threat. Ronin would soon set his eyes on the Aether, a "realm between" that is interconnected to all universes similar to the Nexus, sending his ultimate warrior The Visitor in order to spy on the realm and wreak havoc, allowing the Goruxians to invade. However, The Visitor would be apprehended by the Aetherians, who imprisoned him in a comet, which would be blasted into the depths of space. Knowing that the Aetherians were a forced to be reckoned with, Ronin ordered a full assault on the Aether, despite knowing that he didn't have the strength or resources to go up against the Aetherians. Ronin's thoughts would soon turn out to be true, as he soon watched as his men perished in the ensuing Aetherian War. Retreating back to his homeworld of Sparvis IX, Ronin attempted to flee with his family, but was caught off guard by the attacking Aetherians, who sought to punish the Goruxian race for their crimes. Ronin would watch as his family was slaughtered in cold blood, forcing him into hiding as his world was soon turned into a barren wasteland. Traumatized by these events, Ronin sought out to enact revenge, abandoning his goal of protecting his conquered worlds and changing it to gain unimaginable power in order to re-challenge the Aetherians and soon the rest of the universes. Setting his eyes on the Matter Orb, Ronin set out on a quest aboard the Goruxian flagship the Sanctorium during the Convergence after learning of the event from The Visitor, whom had managed to break free of his imprisonment. Ronin would travel to the Eclipse Universe, where he began a brutal campaign with his robotic forces on the Sanctorium to find and secure the Matter Orb. His quest would be successful, and Ronin was able to secure the Matter Orb. However, he was confronted by the heroes of the Eclipse Universe, forcing Ronin to use the Matter Orb to try and obtain dark powers and immortality. However, his misuse of the relic lead him to having his soul being banished to the Dark Realm while his body was transformed into the Cube of Darkness. Trapped in the realm for some time, Ronin would escape the Dark Realm during the Prophets of the Soulless' attempt to resurrect the Dark Soldier, where he would rejoin with what remained of his body in the Cube of Darkness. Ending the simulation, Ronin explains that the Cube of Darkness would later be found by the US Government following the defeat of the Dark Soldier, where Ronin manipulated them into transferring his soul into P.A.X., an artificial intelligence android that would have been used to safeguard humanity from extraterrestrial beings. Ronin then tells Amici that he hasn't abandoned his ambitions in seeking out revenge, saying that once he secures the Cortex, his ultimate weapon would be complete, allowing him to fulfill his wish of revenge. At that moment, an alarm blared on the submarine as it then surfaced. Looking out the porthole in their cell, Amici realized that the submarine has traveled to an island. Ronin explains to Amici that they have arrived at Ball's Pyramid, a former active volcano which housed the Cortex deep within its cave networks. Amici questions how he knew this, with Ronin replying that his newfound knowledge as an A.I. allowed him to gain access to the military's most classified documents, one of which had a report of a comet striking the volcano, which housed the Cortex within it. As some of Ronin's Cube Monsters entered the room, Ronin ordered them to bring Amici with them, saying that they would serve as their "pathfinders" to the Cortex. As everyone cleared the room, Mac was quick to pull out a small tracking device, planting it on the underside of the table in their cell. Act III The scene then cuts to the group boarding a dinghy, which soon departs for the island. After some time, Amici discovers an entrance into the island's cave network. Amici then enters the cave, with Ronin and his forces closely following them. The group then enters the central cavern, where a massive pyramid like structure could be seen further in the cavern. Ronin explains that the Cortex was contained within the structure, claiming that it was the "Ark". As the group traversed across the cavern, Amici questioned Ronin on what the purpose of the Ark was for aside from containing the Cortex. Ronin explains that during the Cortex's arrival, an ancient alien race came with it, roughly 500 years ago. These claims stated that the aliens created the Ark to serve as a sort of burial chamber, knowing that the Cortex would one day be discovered, along with its powers over psionic energy. The aliens would remain in the Ark anticipating for someone to discover the Cortex, but no one ever arrived. The aliens would soon go missing, and ever since the Cortex would seemingly be left unguarded. Finally, the group reaches the entrance to the Ark. As the entered the structure, they discovered that the aliens were in fact still guarding the Cortex, but had entered a cryostasis slumber in order to preserve their longevity. Ronin soon steps up, using his abilities to scan the runes beneath the chamber's central pillar, which contained the leader of the aliens within the top. Ronin soon explains to the others that the Cortex was powering the cyro chambers, saying that by removing it, the aliens would thaw out and trigger a meltdown, causing the destruction of the island and the deaths of those in the caverns in order to protect the Cortex. Pressing in one of the runes, a secret chamber opens beneath the pillar, revealing the Cortex in a containment device. Ronin soon seizes the Cortex off of its pedestal, causing the entire Ark to begin to crumble. As Ronin jumped back up into the main chamber, the eyes of all of the aliens soon flicked red, signifying their awakening and the triggering of the meltdown. As the group begins to flee from the Ark, Ronin soon turns towards Amici with his pistol, saying that they have serve no use to him anymore, saying that they are to now die. Ronin soon shoots his pistol at the door above the entrance, causing it to trap Amici within the Ark. Laughing in victory, Ronin explains that the time to launch Project Medusa was nigh as he soon departed with his Cube Monsters. As Gary and Rick desperately attempt to open the door, Mac tells the two that it is no use, saying that they would soon die. Suddenly, the leader of the aliens full awakens, bursting out of his cryo chamber and landing in front of Amici. Meanwhile, Ronin and his forces soon return to their submarine, where they departed for Shop 8 back in the Caspian Sea. Back in the Ark, Amici explains to the alien that they want to prevent Ronin from using the Cortex. This alerts the alien, explaining that he recognizes that name. The alien explains that they are in fact of Aetherian origin, saying that they participated in the Aetherian War. During this time, they secretly created the Cortex in order to combat Ronin's forces, but deemed the weapon too dangerous, sending off into the depths of space with a hand-picked team of soldiers in order to watch over it. In their travels, they became lost within a wormhole, ending up 500 years in the past in the Arc 1 universe, where they crash-landed in Ball's Pyramid with the Cortex. Knowing that the Cortex needed to be protected, the soldiers created the Ark, utilizing the Cortex as a power source for their cryo chambers as part of a failsafe plan to trap those who seek the Cortex in the Ark as it was destroyed. As the Ark continued to fall apart, the rest of the Aetherians awoke, with the commanding soldier ordering his troops to stand down. Informing them of the situation, the Aetherians decide to assist Amici in their escape and pursuit of Ronin. In unison, the Aetherian began chanting, causing the room to break off from the rest of the Ark, forming into a flying saucer. As the caves soon collapsed, the saucer broke through the surface of the island as the volcano erupted. The saucer soon spotted Ronin's submarine and began to give chase. On the submarine, Ronin ordered his remaining Cube Monsters to engage the saucer as he allowed the submarine to resurface. As the Cube Monsters utilized the submarine's anti-aircraft weaponry, the saucer got close enough to the submarine for Amici to bail out and land on the deck of the submarine. Amici then fought against the Cube Monsters while Ronin unveiled the Cube of Darkness, where he prepared to use it to fast travel to Shop 8. As a dark rift formed in front of the submarine, Doc orders the Aetherians to blast a hole in the deck. Knowing what they had in mind, the Aetherians targeted an exit hatch, blowing it open and allowing Amici to enter the submarine's interior just as the submarine entered the rift, closing just before the saucer could follow. Knowing Amici was their last hope, the Aetherians wished them good luck before blasting off into space to return to the Aether. Act IV Ronin's submarine soon teleported to the Caspian Sea as it approached Shop 8. Ronin soon went onto the submarine's intercom, where he rallied the last of his Cube Monsters to fight off Amici before they arrived. As Amici armed up and fought against waves of the Cube Monsters, they steadily continued towards the bridge of the submarine, where they discovered Ronin had barricaded the door shut. Mac then orders Gary to use a kicker charge to breach the door, having collected one from the submarine's armory. As the explosive went off, the four breached the room, where they were able to destroy the rest of the Cube Monsters on the bridge, but unaffecting Ronin, who soon charged at them and engaged them in hand-to-hand combat. As they battled, Ronin told Amici to give up, saying that he seeks to balance out the world and enact revenge on the Aetherians for taking everything from him. However, because everyone was fighting at the same time, no one was controlling the submarine as it barreled right into one of the support beams of Shop 8, disabling the submarine as it rammed into the concrete beam. With Amici momentarily defeated, Ronin grabbed the Cube of Darkness and the Cortex before exiting the submarine and ascending Shop 8. Amici soon got up from the ground and chased after Ronin, pursuing him around Shop 8. Finally, Ronin was able to reach the roof of the complex, where he inserted the Cortex into the Medusa device. As the device warmed up, Amici cornered Ronin, saying that what he was doing would cause devastating consequences around the universes. Ronin explains that everything he ever loved was taken from him, saying that there was nothing stopping him from doing the same to all who crossed paths with him. Ronin soon rips open his chest plating, where he soon pulled out the Cube of Darkness and place it in a secret slot, granting Ronin tremendous powers. Ronin soon engages Amici in a final battle as the Medusa device continued charging in the background. As Ronin overpowered Mac, Gary, and Doc, he taunted to them that there was nothing they could do, saying that he hoped that they would be destroyed once the weapon activated. As Ronin laughed in victory, Rick was able to ambush Ronin with a machete, where he was able to stab Ronin through the back, slicing his circuitry and piercing through the Cube of Darkness. As the Cube of Darkness began to violently crack, Ronin merely laughed, saying that they've doomed humanity, explaining that without him, there was nothing they could do to disable the Medusa weapon. As he turned around and grabbed Rick, he threw him across the platform back towards the others, knocking them onto the ground. As Ronin cackled to himself one last time, the Cube of Darkness violently exploded within him, destroying both Ronin and the Cube of Darkness once and for all. As the four got up from the ground, they soon looked towards the Medusa device, where they saw the device was fully charged and ready to fire. As the Cortex began to generate vast amounts of energy, the four could only watch in horror as the Medusa weapon activated, sending a blinding light across the world. As the light ended and the four got up, they looked around, noting that nothing happened. Looking at the Medusa device, they see that it was utterly destroyed, with the Cortex being completely fried and destroyed within its slot. At that moment however, Gary noticed his arm was slowly dissolving into a blue substance. As the others could only watch, Gary soon completely dissolved into a puddle of liquid. Horrified, Mac realizes that Ronin had won. Not long after, Doc and Rick soon followed suit in dissolving. As Mac stood atop Shop 8 all by himself, he could only stare towards the sky with tears in his eyes as the sounds of thunder could be heard. Epilogue Around the world, people began to randomly dissolve into nothing. By the end of the day, 75% of the inhabitants of Earth were reduced to nothing. A week later, Mac finds himself wandering the world, having been emotionally broken and scarred by the event now known as the Day of Medusa. Mac soon found himself sitting in an alleyway in New York City when a portal formed. Curious, Mac entered the portal, where he was teleported to Samuel Higgins' lab in the Arc 2 universe. There, he met with the heroes known as Novus, who brought him there for refuge. Mac then breaks down, with Daniela asking what happened. Videos Avengers Age Of Ultron - No Strings On Me (Ultron's Theme) - Trailer Music (FULL TRAILER VERSION)|Main theme of the movie. Trivia * This is the first movie special to have the villain win in the end, although a non-canon ending of The Greatest Threat of All featured Ataraxia winning. Category:Balance and Order Category:Morningwood Entertainment films